Playing House
by Zombiegait
Summary: TamaHaru. As silly and pointless as this game was, Tamaki always made it fun, so Haruhi saw no reason why she couldn't indulge him every once in a while. LJ fic request.


**Author Notes:** For LJ user peekaydee's request. My first attempt at TamaHaru, but the prompt just HAD to be written, so hopefully I did the pairing justice. xD I HOPE YOU ENJOY BFFL/LONG LOST SISTER! 3 Also, as I never make myself food (like, seriously. I almost died once 'cause I don't. XD) I have absolutely no idea what goes into a bento. I assumed it has rice, but that's it lol.

**Pairings or Characters:** Tamaki/Haruhi, Kuma-chan**  
Warnings:** so sugary sweet it rots your teeth. seriously, it may make you sick, lol.**  
Word Count:** 856**  
Summary:** As silly and pointless as this game was, Tamaki always made it fun, so Haruhi saw no reason why she couldn't indulge him every once in a while.

**

* * *

**

**Playing House**

"Haruhiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" cried the blond young man as he charged down the hallway. Haruhi rolled her eyes at the sound of his voice, and easily dodged him when he ran at her, sending him flying over the kitchen table and into the wall.

"What is it?" she asked absently, returning her attention to the task in front of her.

"I-It's Kuma-chan!" Tamaki wailed, flailing around as he tried to get back on his feet.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked. She kept her eyes on the counter in front of her until she felt him wrap his arms around her waist and bury his face in her neck.

"He's _missing_!" he sobbed. "I've looked everywhere, _everywhere_, but I can't find him!" He pulled away enough so that he could look down into her eyes as she turned her head to meet his gaze. "W-What do I do Haruhi?" he asked, panic clear in his shaky voice and wide eyes. Her skeptical expression faded as she saw he was sincerely worried and let out a sigh before wrenching herself out of his grasp.

"Tamaki, did you look under the covers?" she asked, managing to keep her exasperation out of her tone as she brushed her hands off on her apron. He bit the tip of his finger as he thought, and slowly shook his head. She sighed again before holding out her hand. "Follow me."

He locked his fingers with hers and followed as she pulled him towards the small bedroom of her apartment. Stepping through the door, she let go of his hand and pointed at the blankets which he obediently pulled back, revealing Kuma-chan safely resting on a pillow.

"Kuma-chan!" he hollered, but before he could leap forward to tackle-hug his precious stuffed doll, a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Did you forget already?" Haruhi asked with a raised eyebrow. She was both surprised and completely not at the same time.

"Forget what?" Tamaki blinked.

"We put him down for a 'nap' an hour ago," she explained, the corners of her mouth turning up in a small smile.

"Oh, that's right!" he laughed bashfully, blushing lightly in embarrassment. He leaned across the bed and pulled the blankets back up, leaving Kuma-chan's head still visible. Haruhi rolled her eyes at the sight before turning around and walking back to the kitchen, Tamaki's fingers gripping her apron as he trailed along right behind her.

When she stopped at the kitchen counter, Tamaki looked over her shoulder and let out a loud gasp.

"Are those--?! Could it be--?! Haruhi, did you--"

He fell silent as she lifted one of the bento boxes and held it out for him.

The rice balls were shaped like hearts, and the entirety of the contents were either pink or white, and along the outside of the box was his name spelled out in shiny katakana stickers. Tears welled in his eyes as he accepted the offered bento with a shaky hand.

"A bento. Just like you asked."

As silly and pointless as this game was, Tamaki always made it fun, so Haruhi saw no reason why she couldn't indulge him every once in a while.

"Oh oh oh! Papa is indeed very happy!" the blond squealed, prancing around the kitchen and rattling on about the deep meaning of love associated with the exchange of a handmade meal, with the bento box held high above his head as if it were the most precious treasure he'd ever seen. Haruhi frowned at him, wondering why he was treating her like a daughter again, but said nothing. He caught her sudden sullenness as he danced past her and stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong? Why is Mama sad?" he asked, tilting his head in concern. Haruhi promptly blushed as her lips shaped a small, surprised 'oh'. Tamaki, still thinking she was upset, quickly looked from her to the bento held carefully in his hands.

"Oh! I know! Mama wanted Papa to eat his bento! Right away, right away," he sing-songed, hopping up on the counter and digging in, simultaneously being very proper and exuberant as he practically inhaled the meal. Haruhi was baffled as to how he did it, but she just shrugged it off as another quirk of rich young men. "Delicious!" he smiled as he finished, putting the decorated box down beside him.

"Now is Mama happy?" he beamed, leaning forward until his nose was nearly touching hers.

Still blushing, Haruhi nodded slowly before a smile spread across her face.

"Yes Papa. You've made Mama happy."


End file.
